


Ocean in the Sky

by AyakoSheep



Category: Miitopia (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyakoSheep/pseuds/AyakoSheep
Summary: Two residents on Neksdor decide to enjoy some quality time outside





	Ocean in the Sky

It was a cool night in Neksdor, many of the residents took shelter in their homes of sand and brick. However, two people who resided in the Neksdor stood outside in the fresh, untouched sand.

“I don’t understand why you took me out here. The castle would have been just fine.”

A snarky boy with short blond hair and pointy ears grumbled out with displeasure. He was rubbing his shoulders to keep warm.

“I told you to wear something warmer than… That.”

The giant and muscular man mocked. He wore gold bracelets and bared four giant sheep horns that sprouted from his head. 

“Tsk.” 

The prince pouted his lips, crossing his arms as he stared up at the genie. 

“Why don’t you use your little wishy witch stuff to make me one?”

The genie slapped his hand on his chest, gasping in offence.

“Gasp! How dare you call my superb magic, wishy witch stuff!”

He grinned down at the prince only to get slapped across the face. The royal turned away and pouted, his ears twitching. 

The genie furrowed his brows.

“Fine, fine. If you don’t want a blanket.”

He turned away, but he kept his eye on the prince. The royal’s ears perked up.

“I wish for a blanket Aries! There, you satisfied now that I did your little chant?”

He gave the prince a smug look.

“JUST MAKE ME THE BLANKET YOU-”

“Shhh, you’ll wake the locals with your wide mouth.

The royal growled under his breath. Aries placed his hands on the prince’s back and dragged them forward to his chest. A toasty and soft blanket rested on his back and shoulders. The royal blushed softly.

“Was that necessary?”

“No, but I think it looked pretty snazzy.”

Aries gave a wink as the prince let out a grunt.

“Your not even beginning to grasping slang yet. Unless you’re forty, you don’t use snazzy.”

He made finger quotes when the genie looked at him.

“What kind of slang should I use than Violet? Since you seem to be the expert on cultural slang.”

“Us royals don’t use slumish slang those lower class men use. We’re expected to use proper grammar when we talk.”

“Mmmhmm.”

Aries placed his hands on his hips.

“Sure, because your royalty. Shall I bathe in your radiant intelligence and expert swordsman ship as well?”

“Hmph!”

Violet turned away, his cheeks were turning into a tomato red. 

“W-why are we even here in the first place? For me to freeze to death while you mock me?”

The genie stood quietly. He looked towards the ocean like sky that shimmered with diamonds and pearl like stars. A faint smile grew on his face. The prince glanced up at the night sky as well.

“Isn’t it lovely?”

Aries’s eyes shimmered with tears. He sniffed as he wiped his tears from his cheeks. Violet crawled up onto the clouds that the genie sat on like a throne. He wrapped part of the blanket around him, leaning into his side.   
“Isn’t it lovely?” 

The prince was about to make a snarky remark at the genie, but he halted when he saw Aries’s warm smile.

“Yeah. Yeah, it looks nice.”

The Genie wrapped his arm around the prince. The sky did look beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! I have arrived with another fanfic! As always, if you notice any errors or critic let me know.


End file.
